disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
The Page Keeper
I see so many pages filled to the brim with nonsense, stupidity, and problems that have no concern to me. ^~^ 'Here are the ten commandments to making a Page.' 1 Make it at least about the Wiki or Create. No, I do not want a page on how bad your life is. 2 No pages on problems, gossip, or to start a conversation. Thats what comments and blogs are for. 3 I do not want your butthurt. Please do not make a whole page to complain about someone or something. 4 Do not make pages for artists who do not know about this Wikia. People will think they are here or will get freaked out. 5 Moderate use of cussing please. Millions of people can see these pages. 6 If it has something to do with you, include all the information on one page. No, I do not want to have to look at 3 pages just to see your likes, dislikes, and characters. 7 If you want to make a page, consider re - using a page. It's the same and I am up to my neck in pages. 8 We don't need advertisements. Do not make a page to star, beg, or tell me to see someone's art. Again, comments. 9 Good cause, wrong format. If you want to help clear everything up and share your thoughs, use that dust covered thing you call a blog or comment. 10 Follow these rules dilligently and wisely. Anything that anyone finds unnecessary will be considered for the removal of the information on the said page. This will be the future master page''. You can suggest pages for recycling ( since we can't delete them ) clear information on pages, and ask questions about pages. Let's add some liks and make travel around the Wikia faster, okay? ^-^ Thank you. a note about this from nan alright, so may i comment that this is actually completely true. i'd really appreciate it if you would '''not' make pages about your stories, your fanfiction, and how your day went. yes, i do care about all of that, but i'd appreciate that we keep the wiki based around create with the pages, you can use your talk page, a blog post, and the fourm to post these things and keep the wiki based around information, as it was made to be. i moderate the pages and if i do see something like this, i'll give you a warning so you can get your text off the page and onto a blog post or something of other. i'll delete those pages the next day. thank you. 'Master Page (WIP)' Where to go? Guides Pages where to can learn and access help for problems. How to Get Your Art Approved Quick-Start Guide to Disney Create Artists' Pages Learn more about and talk to the artists on the Wikia! * Lil nan ( User:Lil nan ) * PicklezTheGreat * TissuePaper101 * Blueberry500 * Ketchup Master * Mamery * LuciaFrostyblossem ( User:Skinnyleanna ) Candifloss ( User:Candifloss ) Mockingjay1001 ( User:Mockingjay1001 ) Katebith ( User:Katebith ) Isparklehearts ( User:Isparklehearts ) Zuesdemigod2002 ( User:Zuesdemigod2002 ) Denim03 ( User:Denim03 ) Minecraft4ever ( User:Minecraft4ever ) Petshopface ( User:Petshopface ) oO_birdie_Oo ( User:Birdie-official ) FiveEightOh ( User:FiveEightOh ) Pengytess JKstudios ( User:JKstudios ) Lalama5 ( User:Animefish ) Dogdaisypoodle ( User:Daisywolf14 ) Pinkshimmer16 ( User: Pinkie16 ) Watername2468 Tinker1742 KittyKatLove99 ( User:KittyKatLove99 ) 123lovelost ( User:123LoveLost ) Lovestuffjollo ( User:Stepping Stone O o O o ) Cutie_Cat1001 ( User:Cutie Cat1001 ) Lizzyisnowhere ( User:Lizzyisnowhere ) Tablet001 SLiNKi47 ( User:capukat ) Mist566 ( User:Mist on DC ) Create Related More about the art website we use. Powerpuff Girls Artists Common Art Styles Create Terms & Abbreviations My Little Pony Artists Sonic Artists Wolf Artists Video Game Artists Wikia Related More about the wikia and its rules. Page Related Reduce, Reuse, and Recycle Pages that are free and ready for you to use. Open page 11 Open page8 Open page 7 Pages Considered for Clearing. Pages that are in the process of being cleared, or have had thoughts to being cleared. You can help by clearing all the information from these pages and change the title.